


Raw and Shaking

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's horny and Daryl's on a run, so he turns his attention to Merle. Rick would rather Merle's attention be on him instead of his knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw and Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Part of a series. No chapters, just different parts. Next one will be Rickyl. Anyway; hope you like it.

Rick bit his lip as he watched Merle struggle slightly to sharpen the blade that attached to his prosthetic

“Need help?”

The former sheriff offered. Merle snorted and clenched the prosthetic between his thighs; continuing to sharped the blade. Rick rested his head against his hand and watched Merle lustfully; Daryl was on a run, and Rick was horny as hell. He needed to fuck, but seducing Merle was always a hassle, the guy was aggressive and stubborn as an ox.

“I wanna fuck ya ‘till yer raw 'n shakin’,”

He decided to go with. Merle froze and Michonne snorted in laughter from inside her cell, Rick smirked and glanced over at Michonne before looking back at Merle; who looked like he was torn between being rightfully pissed off, and extremely turned on. Merle cleared his throat and looked back down at his prosthetic; blushing furiously

“Fuckin’ perv,”

He growled. Rick licked his lips and got up to sit next to Merle; immediately attacking his neck. The older male jerked and the prosthetic slipped; blade slicing Merle’s thigh open

“Fuck!”

He jerked back; putting his hand to the wound. Rick put one of his hands over Merle’s

“Guess it’s sharp, huh?”

He chuckled apologetically. Merle winced as Rick pulled him up and into his cell

“Sit down,”

He sighed while grabbing the first-aid kit he kept in his cell

“Take yer pants off; with that much blood, yer gonna need stitches,”

He mumbled. Merle did as he was told; managing to get his pants off with great struggle. Rick knelt down between Merle’s legs and started to clean the wound

“Sorry; I shouldn’t have distracted ya,”

He sighed. Merle shook his head

“It’s fine, really; it’s just a scratch,”

He assured. Rick chuckled

“Any deeper 'n it woulda severed the artery,”

He informed. Merle shrugged

“Had worse,”

He chuckled; holding up his stump. Rick chuckled before using the hand that wasn’t stopping the bleeding to grab at Merle’s crotch. The older male hummed contently and leaned back onto his hand and stump

“What'chu tryna do, make the blood go elsewhere?”

He chuckled. Rick smirked and squeezed the growing bulge

“Maybe,”

He purred. Merle panted softly and humped lightly into Rick’s hand

“Michonne’s gonna hear,”

He panted. There was rustling in the cell next to them

“No I won’t!”

She sing-songed. Rick chuckled and shook his head before taking both hands off Merle; who whined in protest. Rick snickered

“I need ta stitch ya up, 'n I can’t have ya movin’ around while I do,”

He explained. Merle’s cock twitched in his tight boxers

“Jus’ hurry up,”

He purred. Rick grabbed the needle and thread before reaching up to hold the wound closed

“This is gonna hurt,”

He warned. Merle just waved his stump around again before putting it back against the bed. Rick nodded and started to slowly stitch the wound closed. Merle’s erection faltered the closer and closer to the center of the wound Rick got.

“If it hurts too much, jus’ lemme know,”

He mumbled. Merle nodded

“I’m fine,”

He assured; voice strained. Rick nodded and hurriedly finished stitching, he cut the thread before kissing the wound. Merle flinched and whimpered

“Oh fuck,”

He gasped

“It’s real tender…”

He mumbled. Rick licked the wound before nipping right above it, Merle yelped and jerked away

“Ow,”

He whimpered. Rick kissed the wound again and stood up

“Now, how 'bout we get ta fuckin’?”

He purred. Merle smirked and pulled Rick down into a kiss

“I’m holdin’ ya ta 'raw 'n shakin’,”

He purred after breaking the kiss. Rick chuckled and started groping at Merle’s crotch again

“First we gotta get ya hard again,”

He purred. Merle nodded and slumped back; panting lightly at the firm teasing. Rick kissed and nibbled Merle’s neck as he squeezed the growing bulge in his boxers

“Yer so fuckin’ sexy,”

He purred. Merle hummed as he struggled to unbutton Rick’s shirt

“Get this damn thing off; I wanna see ya,”

He grumbled. Rick chuckled and did as he was asked; pulling his shirt up over his head

“Better?”

He teased. Merle leaned forward and nipped Rick’s chest

“So much better,”

He purred; licking a nipple. Rick chuckled and reached down to pull Merle’s shirt off

“C'mon, let me see yer sexy body,”

He purred. Merle hummed and pulled Rick into a kiss; grabbing at the tent in his pants before beginning to unbuckle Rick’s belt. The former sheriff pulled away from the kiss so he could let Merle run his tongue down his body then nip at his navel

“Need help?”

Rick teased when he noticed Merle struggling with the belt

“No,”

The older man pouted. Rick chuckled and put his hand on Merle’s head; dragging him forward and rubbing the bulge against his face. Merle hummed contently and started licking at the tent; creating a wet spot where the head was. Merle would never admit it, but he actually loved the heady, musky smell of Rick’s cock. 

“Like that?”

Rick purred; grinding his clothed dick against Merle’s face. The older male nodded before nipping at the bulge; making Rick jerk before reaching down and quickly freeing his cock

“C'mon, you an’ I both know how much ya love suckin’ ma cock,”

He purred. Merle smirked and took the head into his mouth; lapping at the slit before slowly taking more into his mouth. Rick groaned and dug his nails into Merle’s scalp

“Fuck, that’s good,”

He purred. Merle hummed and swallowed around the thick shaft in his throat; reaching down to grope at his own straining erection, his boxers were becoming too tight and he needed them off, now. Luckily, Rick seemed to notice Merle’s struggles and shooed him away so he could pull his boxers off; blowing cool air on the wet head. Merle jerked and his thighs shook

“Fuck,”

He panted. Rick grinned and moved up to lick Merle’s navel before nipping at his bellybutton

“Tell me what yer gonna do ta me,”

Merle purred; cock twitching. Rick grinned and reached into the bag on the floor; pulling out a bottle of lube

“I already did,”

He purred. Merle panted; pupils blown wide as he spread his legs for Rick

“Well, go on then,”

He groaned; cock leaking precum. Rick chuckled breathlessly and lifted Merle’s hips slightly; leaning down to lick his entrance. Merle immediately tensed up; not yet comfortable with Rick playing around down there. The former sheriff kissed the wound on Merle’s thigh again before continuing to eat him out. The older male whined softly in the back of his throat; slowly relaxing and even beginning to hump against Rick’s face

“Fuck,”

He purred; cock twitching eagerly, Merle was so close to cumming, it was so embarrassing. Rick chuckled and sucked on the hole; that threw Merle over the edge. 

“Dammit,”

Merle panted. Rick smirked and pulled back; reaching in the bag and pulling out a cock ring. Merle watch as Rick clipped it on himself before beginning to lube his cock

“Not this time, babe; ya ain’t restin’,”

He purred. Merle shivered slightly in anticipation; letting his legs fall farther open. Rick positioned himself at Merle’s entrance; squeezing his balls as he pushed it. Merle winced at the touch to his overly sensitive genitals and the slight burn in his ass from being stretched unprepared. He liked the pain though, it kept him grounded and kept this less intimate

“Am I hurtin’ ya?”

Rick worried. Merle shook his head

“Nah, it’s great,”

He panted; relaxing around Rick’s cock once he was all the way in.

“Ya sure?”

Rick asked. Merle smacked Rick upside the head and snarled, Rick flinched and smirked; Merle still had fight, he was fine. The first time Rick had actually hurt Merle, the older man had shut down for 2 whole days; didn’t eat, didn’t drink, and didn’t talk, to anyone, not even Daryl. So ever since then, Rick was extremely careful, so as to not trigger one of the people he loved most in this broken world. Merle groaned and ground his hips against Rick’s

“Ya can move now, Rick,”

He purred. Said man nodded and started to slowly thrust in and out of Merle’s tight ass; aiming to brush his prostate every time. Merle twitched and yelped with every jolt of pleasure. Rick chuckled and stroked Merle’s hips

“Ya sure ya can take more so soon?”

He purred. Merle let a small whimper slip and he ground his hips back against Rick’s; cock beginning to twitch back to life. Rick wrapped his hand around the overly sensitive organ; rubbing his thumb against the slit. Merle jerked back and tried to twist his hips away; yelping loudly from the sensation. Rick chuckled and released the organ; if Merle was gonna cum, Rick would have to make him without touching his cock, not that that was difficult. Merle panted and clenched around Rick’s cock again

“Harder,”

He purred. Rick grabbed Merle’s hips and happily obliged; lifting him up slightly so he could pound him into the mattress. Merle let out a moan that almost sounded like a purr as he dug his nails into Rick’s hand. The former sheriff winced slightly before leaning down to capture Merle’s lips. The older male hummed into the kiss and grabbed Rick’s shoulder

“It’s so fuckin’ good,”

He moaned. Rick smirked and adjusted his angle so he would hit Merle’s prostate directly. The older male bit his lip to silence the moan that tried to tear its way from his throat; he wouldn’t last long like this, but he knew that was Rick’s intention. The bastard wanted to make Merle cum, as many times as humanly possible if he could, and Rick knew exactly how to fuck to get Merle to cum quickly; with the amount of boiler room quickies they had, Rick _needed_ to know how to make Merle cum quickly.

“Fuck, Rick,”

Merle choked; dragging his nails down Rick’s back, and pushing on his chest with the stump. Rick chuckled breathlessly; his cock and balls _aching_ with the need to cum, but what he had in mind was well worth the pain. Merle dug his nails into Rick’s back; drawing blood, and biting down on his shoulder as he came. Rick flinched at the feeling of Merle clamping down hard around him, then smirked when Merle slumped

“Fuck,”

He hummed. Rick stroked Merle’s hips lovingly before beginning to thrust in and out of him again. The older male flinched; letting out a small yelp as he pushed against Rick’s chest.

“I meant what I said,”

Said man purred. Merle whimpered and dropped his arms; just letting Rick have his way.

After what felt like an eternity to Merle, but was really only about 3 or 4 hours, and so many orgasms Merle had lost count, Rick pulled out.

“One last,”

He assured as he unclipped the cock ring. Merle’s body shook and he definitely felt raw down there, but he nodded either way

“A'right,”

He panted; voice raw and hoarse from the moaning that had steadily turned into screaming by the 3rd orgasm. His body was so sensitive, but he’d expected this; whenever Rick said he was gonna do something, he did to perfection. Rick nipped Merle’s nipple as he slipped back into him; he’d gone loose a while ago, but Rick didn’t care. Merle hummed and lazily wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck as said man started to slowly pump in and out of Merle’s spent body

“Yer such an ass,”

Merle panted. Rick chuckled and pulled him into a lazy kiss

“Ya love it,”

He purred; aiming to bump Merle’s bruised and slightly swollen prostate. Said man let out a high whine and clenched lazily around Rick’s cock

“Fuck~,”

He whimpered. Rick kissed the tip of his nose as he reached down between them to stroke Merle’s spent cock

“Think ya got 1 more in ya?”

He cooed. Merle shook from the overpowering pleasure but nodded anyway

“I think so,”

He choked; humping against Rick’s hips in a desperate attempt to make him cum faster. The former sheriff groaned and reached lower to slip 3 finger into Merle alongside his cock. The older male jerked and whimpered softly

“Ow,”

He breathed. Rick pumped his fingers in time with his thrusts; groaning softly as he released spurt after spurt of cum into his lover. Merle cringed at the feeling but was way too exhausted to do anything about it. Once he was finally done cumming, Rick rolled off Merle and just watched him tremble from over stimulation

“Did I hurt you?”

He worried. Merle shook his head

“Gonna be sore in the mornin’, but ya didn’t hurt me,”

He assured sleepily. Rick smiled and pulled Merle into a loving kiss

“I wonder what Daryl’s gonna say when he finds out,”

He purred after breaking the kiss. Merle groaned and rolled over; turning his back to Rick

“That’s yer problem,”

He grumbled. Rick chuckled before sitting up

“He back yet, Michonne!?”

He called. There was rustling in the other cell again

“Dunno; I was busy listening to you 2!”

She called back. Merle groaned and blushed deeply; hiding his face in the pillow. Rick chuckled

“Well; she has no shame,”

He laughed. Merle punched him in the chest

“Why don’t ya go bother Daryl?”

He grumbled. Rick chuckled and cuddled up to Merle

“He’ll come find us eventually,”

He purred; nuzzling Merle’s neck. The older male relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes. Rick smiled lovingly when Merle’s breathing evened out; not even a week ago, Merle never would’ve trusted Rick enough to fall asleep in his arms. This much was proof that even though Merle would never say it, he really did love Rick back. Just then, Daryl peaked into the cell; cheeks stained pink

“So he actually did it, huh?”

He asked. Rick grinned and nodded

“Yup, that means I won the bet, 'n you owe me a strip tease,”

He purred. Daryl blushed even darker

“Yeah, yeah; but only when ya can actually move again,”

He pouted before scampering away. Rick flopped back down and smirked as he pulled Merle against his chest again; Merle _and_ Daryl, Rick was starting to think he was the luckiest guy in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? Was that fun? It was an enormous pain in the ass to write and I have no idea why. It just didn’t wanna write properly, but I finished it at last. I’m so please with myself.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
